


between you and me

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Romance, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: hoseok wanted to see kihyun. and whatever hoseok wanted, there was no stopping him from getting it.





	between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of me learning about monarchies. and rewatching cinderella. strange combo, but yes.
> 
> it's 3am and i think i have a math test today. oops.
> 
> anywho, enjoy!

“No, wait, your Highness! Prince Hoseok! Please don’t run off, you can’t! You’re still very sick!!” cried a maid. She tried to carry herself as best as she could, running on the tippy toes of her spool heels.

Hoseok laughed, the sound broken but still loud and bounced off the walls of the vast hallway. He ran quickly with his flat, leather shoes, charging for the door. “Don’t worry Miss Chang, I won’t be gone for too long!”

Hoseok threw himself outside and let out a happy sigh, coughing shortly after. A zephyr of cool air rushed through his body and ruffled his silky shirt. Hoseok shivered while releasing a breathy laugh from his lips.

 _Nobody ever got hurt from a little sun,_ Hoseok thought as the golden sun’s rays shone down on him and melting his soul.

A determined smile curved Hoseok’s lips as he ran down the many steps of the castle. Pigeons flew in a flustered flurry as he tripped on his way down onto his knees, the impact getting to them.

Hoseok winced and slowly picked himself up, his left knee in great pain. He leaned over to get a better view of his knee and noticed torn, mousseline fabric revealing a bloody scrape. His fingers trembled to graze over the ugly scrape.

Hoseok carried his weight to a sparkling garden fountain and washed off the blood. It hurt but Hoseok thought, _Nothing the doctor can’t treat later today_. With the blood rinsed out, Hoseok jumped up and managed to walk like normal again (with a little limp).

Two guards stood at the metal gates and tried to stop Hoseok from going out, concerned for his security. But Hoseok did his best to put their worries away. “Don’t worry, you two, our village is fairly peaceful and you know the villagers have always been very nice. I’m only walking around the marketplace.”

Knowing they can’t really object to their Highness’ orders, the guards opened the gate (albeit doing so very slowly). Hoseok greeted them kindly, internally relieved, and stepped out of the castle grounds. He felt exhilarated.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he started walking towards the bustling village, heard from afar.

The simple truth was that Hoseok wanted to visit Kihyun. It had been too long since he last seen the younger boy. A week didn’t sound like long but it was when one stayed inside a castle without any interaction save for the maids and servants. Hoseok missed his dear Kihyun.

 

 

 

Everybody in the marketplace was hustling and bustling. They were all jubilant and merry and lively. When they noticed Hoseok, His Highness, walking amongst them, they smiled wider and greeted him cheerfully.

Hoseok did his best not to appear so sickly or cough so loudly in front of them. He didn’t want to worry them any more than they do already for their own families. The villagers did not miss the scrape of Hoseok’s knee, though. They bandaged it immediately, as if they were all his mother. Hoseok didn’t mind. In fact, he was touched.

The villagers gave Hoseok little “gifts”, a glass bottle of the freshest milk with a basket of the ripest fruits. It wasn’t much and the villagers apologized. Hoseok was delighted regardless and thanked them.

As Hoseok walked further down the marketplace, nearing the bakery, he squinted his eyes and saw two little boys play-fighting. It was Jooheon and Changkyun, Kihyun’s little brothers. Hoseok giggled at the sight of them failing to battle properly.

The smell of fresh bread traveled to his nose and reminded Hoseok so very much of Kihyun.

“Hyung! Hyung! Hoseokkie-hyung’s here! Come outside!” yelled Changkyun. “Hoseokkie-hyung, hi!” Changkyun waved at him while toothless (but still adorable) smile showing.

Then, when Jooheon jumped excitedly and flapped his little hands for him to come over, Hoseok started sprinting towards the boys. The sting of his knee scrape was unbearable causing Hoseok to wince and slow down. To keep the little boys excited, though, Hoseok skipped to them.

When Hoseok was just a few feet from them, Jooheon and Changkyun scrambled over and hugged his waist tightly. Hoseok choked from their grasp but let out a weak laugh and hugged back, setting the basket down gently. “Hi boys,” he wheezed, “Have you two been playing all morning?”

Jooheon gasped, “Hyung, are you sick?” Hoseok jutted his lower lip in response. “Just a little, honey. I’ll get better soon, don’t you worry!” Hoseok rubbed Jooheon’s back in reassurance and the tiny boy giggled. “You better! So you can teach me how to beat Changkyun next time!”

“Hey!” grumbled Changkyun, “Hyung, you have to teach me, too!”

Hoseok laughed, throwing his head back, and coughing again. He sighed with glee, “Don’t worry, you two. I’ll teach you both and then we’ll see how you will do against me, okay? It’s all about teamwork!”

Hurried footsteps came out of the bakery door and there he was. _Kihyun_.

Hoseok looked up and found Kihyun looking adorable as always; cute tendrils of hair curled gently, pink lips tugged into a shy smile and round cheeks faintly dusted with what was probably flour, and chocolate brown orbs for eyes that sparkled under the sun. He greeted the baker quietly, “Hi Kihyun.”

Kihyun’s lips stretched into a wider smile and his dimples popped. Kihyun’s cheeks flushed as he waved back and sang, “Hello, Hoseok.”

Jooheon and Changkyun let go of Hoseok and giggled at him as the older (or well, oldest) smiled like a fool (in love). They ran inside the bakery, letting Kihyun know they were going to help their mother.

Hoseok held up his basket and hummed, “I have a little something for us!” Kihyun crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, “Or did the town give that to you?” A playful smile replaced the endearing one and it almost made Hoseok’s knees give out.

To not look so affected, Hoseok shrugged, “Same difference.”

Hoseok stepped closer to Kihyun and peered up into the younger’s eyes. From afar, Kihyun was good-looking but up close, he was just so beautiful. It was hard for Hoseok’s heart not to beat erratically against his chest. He exhaled, “To the meadow we go?” And he held out a hand for the other to hold, anticipating for the wonderful feeling of their fingers lacing.

Kihyun’s expression softened. But before his hand wrapped around Hoseok’s, Kihyun reached for a basket on the wooden-display table.

Hoseok’s breath hitched, out of happiness. The scent of baked goods rising from the basket was inviting. Hoseok loved how Kihyun always brought his “share” along.

Kihyun placed his hand on top of Hoseok’s and something about it felt _right_. Hoseok closed his fingers around Kihyun’s palm and off they went.

 

 

  
At the meadow, Hoseok and Kihyun sat underneath the shade of an apple tree. They ate the fruits from Hoseok’s basket happily, picking whichever they liked best for themselves. Kihyun laughed when Hoseok bit into a plum and its juice splattered onto his clothes. “Careful, Your Highness,” teased Kihyun, “Wouldn’t want you to end up a sticky mess.” Hoseok glared at the younger boy with the fruit still in his mouth. Playfully.

When they finished eating the fruits, Kihyun proceeded to pull out two slices of toast. He also grabbed a jar of strawberry jam, Hoseok’s favorite.

Hoseok gasped. He was delighted and his eyes glimmered as he whispered, a little strain on his throat, “You remember.”

Kihyun heard a little sound from Hoseok’s stomach as he spread the jam smoothly onto the bread and he giggled, the sound resembling ringing bells.

Hoseok paid close attention to the way Kihyun spread the jam, almost like a child. He licked his lips and was acting so giddy, Kihyun swore Hoseok was seven years old.

When Kihyun finished, he handed the toast with a loving smile and it made Hoseok feel a warm liquid pooling into his stomach. Hoseok bit into the bread and felt the jam melt over his taste buds.

Hoseok leaned into Kihyun, comfortably placing his head atop the younger’s shoulder. “ _Thith ish sho gud_ ,” said Hoseok between chews. Kihyun beamed, glad Hoseok still enjoyed it, and petted Hoseok’s hair all the while munching on his toast. “You’re welcome.”

They washed the food down with Hoseok’s bottle of milk and it was refreshing. Though, when Kihyun drank out of the bottle, a mustache grew on appearance on his lips. Hoseok broke into quiet laughter but Kihyun was left confused on the other end. The younger’s eyebrows were scrunched and his lips frowned, the sight beyond adorable.

Hoseok reached over to swipe his thumb across the space above Kihyun’s upper lip and sucked on it like a baby, never losing eye contact with the younger boy. Meanwhile, Kihyun was stunned. Hoseok only giggled and asked, “Kihyun, did I ever tell you that you are the cutest?”

It made Kihyun recoil, but Hoseok caught him biting his bottom lip, holding back a grin.

In response, Kihyun exhaled with a quiet laugh escaping, “For a prince, you shouldn’t be so bold with your words.”

Hoseok went back to resting his head on top of Kihyun’s shoulder, nuzzling it playfully with the side of his head, and gingerly intertwining the younger’s left hand with his right.

At some point, under the sun, Kihyun sat cross-legged and Hoseok laid his head on the younger's lap. Hoseok would peer up into Kihyun’s eyes, so pretty and sparkly, and he smiled every time they made eye contact. Kihyun would blush and it made Hoseok so soft.

Kihyun carded his fingers through Hoseok’s hair. The feeling was incredibly nice and soothing and it made Hoseok so content. He couldn’t help but hum with every gentle scrape of Kihyun’s nails on his head.

Suddenly, a little something tickled Hoseok’s throat. He wanted to refrain from coughing, especially right up into Kihyun’s face, but it was too difficult. Hoseok rolled himself off Kihyun’s lap, into a field of flowers, and coughed. It was wet and hurt his throat.

Immediately, Kihyun rushed over and sat Hoseok up, patting Hoseok’s back. “Hoseok,” the younger voiced, “You’re sick?” Concern etched all over the younger’s face. Hoseok rasped, “It’s just a little cough, don’t worry. I’ll be better soon.”

It’s when Hoseok bent his knees to sit up properly and wincing that made Kihyun even more concerned. It didn’t take Kihyun long before noticing the torn fabric and the bandaged knee. “And you’re hurt… !” Kihyun gasped, his voice raised, his frown deepening.

Hoseok felt his heart twinge a little at Kihyun’s saddened expression. Hoseok pursed his lips and sighed, “I wanted to see you. I got a little too excited and tripped on my way down the stairs. I’m okay, Kihyunnie, don’t worry.”

Kihyun sighed, unimpressed and turning away, “You should be more careful.”

Hoseok’s fingers reached out to hold Kihyun’s face, guiding the younger to face him. And he murmured, his voice low and warm, “I missed you so much, though. It was getting really lonely in the castle.”

Hoseok leaned in closer, paying close attention to all the little details that made up Kihyun. The fuzzy cheeks painted a rosy pink and widened eyes that had a rich brown with little specks of what could possibly be gold. The smell of flour was tickling Hoseok’s nose but he steeled himself to not interrupt such a moment.

The world around them began to melt as Hoseok nudged his nose with Kihyun’s and their foreheads began to touch. Their lips were mere inches away from each other and Hoseok felt dizzy, either from his sickness or from his overwhelming adoration of the younger.

Hoseok closed his eyes and wished for a kiss, just a peck.

Kihyun wasn’t having any of it, though, and leaned back, causing Hoseok to slip.

Hoseok decided he wasn’t going to be the only one going down, so he brought Kihyun with him, grasping the younger’s arms and pushing him down into the ground.

They fell back, Kihyun’s back on the soft grass and Hoseok into Kihyun’s tummy. The older of the two _whined_ , “ _Kihyuuuun_ , it was just one kiss.”

To that the younger boy miffed, “I am not taking any risks, the following consequences would not do me any good.”

Hoseok didn’t answer back, accepting his loss. He still rested on top of Kihyun’s stomach, his head going up and going down as the younger breathed gently. Hoseok’s arms slid down to hug Kihyun’s chest and he yawned, “Can’t you take care of me instead of the maids and servants?”

Kihyun chuckled, “I’m sure your maids and servants are already doing an excellent job of taking care of you.”

Hoseok’s voice hushed into a soft murmur. “Yes but … between you and me… I like having you with me. You make me feel so … full.” His eyelids began to droop, sleep ready to take over.

Kihyun’s heart fluttered like the two butterflies he sighted, floating above them. He couldn’t help but smile softly. “I make you feel full?” Kihyun wished to hear more.

But when Kihyun didn’t hear a response from Hoseok and looked down instead to find the latter sleeping, lightly clutching onto the fabric of his tattered shirt, he didn’t need an explanation.

Whenever Hoseok was with Kihyun, he felt “full” as well.

Soon, Kihyun began to drift to sleep as well.

They laid there, together, away from all the worries of before, never letting go of each other. The sun shone over them, blanketing them in warmth while birds of song chirped sweet melodies. Everything around them was soft and peaceful and it was just them. Almost as though Hoseok and Kihyun were in their own world, as if this meadow was theirs only.

 

 

  
Hoseok woke up to the sound of the evening bell ringing faintly in the distance, back at the village. He shivered from the evening chill.

Hoseok stretched himself up from Kihyun’s body, the limbs of his arms trying to reach the colorful sky. He let out a dry cough, his throat still uncomfortable.

The older looked down at Kihyun, still in a peaceful state of slumber. Hoseok was careful not to shift himself so quickly, afraid of waking the younger boy. He moved himself to sit in front of Kihyun, ever so fond at the sight of the person laying before him.

Kihyun was so beautiful, his features soft and relaxed. His full cheeks, not swollen, but a little puffy. The younger’s spidery lashes were touching them and Hoseok swore if he could, he’d count them all and get an exact number. But Hoseok adored Kihyun’s lips best. Whenever Kihyun sleeps, his lips form a tiny pout and he would just look sweeter.

Hoseok smiled and leaned closer, gently cupping Kihyun’s cheek. His heart fluttered three times more. He brushed Kihyun’s hair with his free hand, tucking a couple loose strands behind his ears.

Afraid of Kihyun getting sick, Hoseok woke him up. Hoseok called to him. Quietly, he whispered, “Kihyun … Kihyunnie, it’s time to go home. Wake up, Kihyun.”

Kihyun’s eyes fluttered open slowly and it was a sight that never failed to leave Hoseok’s heart melting. Kihyun blinked a couple times, the sleep still in his eyes, and it was adorable.

When Kihyun’s vision cleared, he met Hoseok looking down at him with the softest of stares. There was love in his eyes, there always was and it made Kihyun’s stomach churn like the butter he made back at the bakery.

“Hi there,” greeted Hoseok, “did you sleep well?” Hoseok’s hand was still holding Kihyun’s cheek, his thumb circling it. Kihyun tried to stop his wide smile, failing with his teeth appearing.

“Mhm,” Kihyun hummed, leaning into Hoseok’s hand even more.

Hoseok kept on thinking, _Precious, the most precious._

Hoseok stood up and brushed off the grass off his pants, ready to take Kihyun home. Kihyun sat up and lifted his head to look at Hoseok. “Can you help me up, please?” asked the baker, polite as always.

“Of course,” chuckled Hoseok. He held out his two hands to Kihyun. There was a childish mirth dancing in the younger’s eyes as he held onto the Hoseok’s hands.

Hoseok pulled Kihyun up and the latter leapt a little, ending up in the former’s arms. Hoseok held onto Kihyun’s small body, coughing when the younger’s head whacked against his chest.

“Sorry,” Kihyun apologized, his hands rubbing Hoseok’s back.

Hoseok rested his head on Kihyun’s shoulder as his heart bloomed inside his chest like a flower graced by the sun, collecting all the warmth it gave. “You’re always so good to me,” said Hoseok, his words muffled by Kihyun’s shirt. “I love you so much, Kihyun.” His hands circled around the baker’s tiny waist, securing his hold, almost afraid of letting go.

Rest assured, Kihyun’s hands slid up to hug Hoseok’s shoulders and it was comforting. His chin rested on the older’s shoulders fittingly.

Hoseok heard Kihyun respond lovingly, his voice like a melody the older never wanted to end. With just the simplest of words. “I love you, too.” And Hoseok felt his heart jumping up into his throat, unable to breathe, unable to contain his happiness.

 

 

  
The two walked fairly quickly back to Kihyun’s family bakery. While Hoseok suggested they take their time, Kihyun was adamant on Hoseok getting back to the castle to get his check up with the doctor. Hoseok pouted but he knew Kihyun was right.

Kihyun walked up the steps to the bakery’s front door and turned to face Hoseok again.

The sun was setting and the skies were splattered with vibrant oranges and heavenly pinks. The splendid sun behind Hoseok made the older look more healthy, as if he was never sick in the first place. Hoseok smiled at Kihyun and it was tender and made his eyes shine. Kihyun forgot how to breathe.

So Kihyun exhaled, “Today was very fun, I enjoyed today with you.” He still hasn’t mastered the art of looking into Hoseok’s eyes in these moments without his heart thumping and pounding and dropping and soaring everywhere.

Hoseok giggled at Kihyun’s response, acknowledging it as a very Kihyunnie thing to say. He spoke back with charm, even through his scratchy throat, “I enjoyed today with you, too. I hope we’ll have more days together like today.”

Without skipping a beat, Hoseok’s hand reached out to hold Kihyun’s, immediately causing the younger to look. He brought Kihyun’s hand up to his lips and pressed a tender kiss into the younger’s knuckles.

Hoseok’s lips were soft and the touch tickled Kihyun’s skin, but also made magic fizzle in Kihyun’s brain. Kihyun couldn’t help but smile dreamily, letting his adoration show this time.

It was time for Kihyun to turn and head back into his bakery-joined-home, their time together prolonging much longer than it originally meant to. Kihyun opened the door and took one step inside.

Hoseok waited patiently for the younger boy to go inside and he noticed Kihyun watching in the corner of his eye. There was just no hiding his love and patience for the younger boy, that Hoseok knew all too well.

To Hoseok’s surprise, Kihyun spun himself around and halted in his movements. It was Hoseok’s turn to widen his own eyes. Kihyun had a mysterious gaze, but it was somewhat playful? He lowered his chin and smiled smugly at Hoseok. Hoseok didn’t know how to respond properly. Nor did he know how to function.

The younger boy walked down the wooden steps steadily. Soon, he was right in front of Hoseok again. This time, Hoseok heard nothing but the beating of his heart ready to blast his eardrums.

Kihyun’s eyes slip closed as he leaned in and there it was. A sweet, little kiss on Hoseok’s cheek. Just a peck.

When Kihyun pulled away, the feeling of his lips lingered on Hoseok’s cheek. How light and floaty and ecstatic and buzzed Hoseok felt, he couldn’t tell.

There was this stupid smile on Hoseok’s face and it hurt his cheeks a lot, but at the same time, he could care less. His hand went up to touch his cheek, relished in its sublimeness now that Kihyun has kissed it.

Hoseok’s eyes met Kihyun’s and Hoseok didn’t know what to do anymore. Yes, he was lovestruck but what to do now after what Kihyun did, he didn’t know anymore.

Kihyun giggled and Hoseok’s heart picked up its pace, leaving the older giggling as well. Kihyun muttered, turning away, but Hoseok heard every word. “You’re … you’re really cute.”

And then, with the worst timing, Hoseok sneezed.

Kihyun laughed, the sound echoing in the marketplace. “Go home, Hoseok, the doctor’s probably waiting for you.” Hoseok sniffled and shyly smiled, clearly embarrassed. However, he wasn’t embarrassed to say, “But you’re the cutest.”

At that, Kihyun ran up the steps and let out a strange sound, a mix of a groan and laugh. “Don’t ever do that again, just go home.”

Hoseok laughed and felt sore in the stomach. He wheezed, “Go inside and then I’ll go.”

Kihyun listened, biting his lower lip, holding back that big smile of his (but his dimpled cheeks were still showing). He waved a shy “goodbye” and closed the door. Hoseok realized he would never get over the younger boy, would never stop falling in love with him. Hoseok didn’t mind. Not at all.

 

 

 

 

Hoseok walked back to the castle, whatever pain in his knee from before almost gone. His throat was in immense pain but the wholesome day he had with Kihyun balanced it out.

Hoseok was so happy. Sick and tired, but still oh so happy. His heart was full and he didn’t feel as weak as before from when he was in bed. He stepped through the metal gates and bowed at the two guards. They were relieved he was okay and Hoseok thanked them for letting him go again.

On his way up the stone steps leading to the castle, Hoseok heard the ringing of bells as he thought about Kihyun again. Placing a hand over his heart, Hoseok exhaled.

“I love you the most.”

And that he does. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hooo boy, i hope you liked reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it !! floofy things are always so fun to write heh
> 
> i'm all here for comments. my life source. i'm kidding, but you could say comments are like my fountain of youth lel
> 
> as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
